Dementia
by Clara del Valle
Summary: Puede que lo suyo sea temerario, inconcebible en muchos sentidos, y prácticamente un pecado allá por donde se le mirara, pero tal vez, solo tal vez, sea mejor así, porque todo amor que se precie, viene con su propia dosis de locura


**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de S. Meyer, solo son míos algunos tiempos de ocio, y mi discutible cordura.

_Nanda, va por ti, por ser la amiga más incondicional que alguien podría tener, además porque se que los adoras, y quería sorprenderte, ¿quien diría que mi vuelta a las andanzas sería así, no?_

* * *

><p><strong> Dementia.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ha empezado a llover de nuevo, como siempre en el apartado rincón del mundo en el que has decidido vivir, las gotas de lluvia caen por la ventana de tu cuarto, esa que ha sido el portal de tantas noches anteriores, y otras muchas por venir.<p>

Te paseas inquieta otra vez, porque aunque sea estúpido temes que su demora sea porque está en peligro, sacudes la cabeza enseguida.

_Él es el peligro_, te repite esa pequeña voz en tu cabeza, a la que alguna vez llamaste conciencia.

Vuelves a sentarte en la cama por tercera vez, cuando escuchas el ruido casi inaudible de unas pisadas amortiguadas a tu espalda, como las de un felino, como las de un _depredador, _piensas irónicamente, porque no hay más verdad que esa, que él es un depredador, y tu, aunque no te guste, no eres más que la débil presa.

Volteas cuando ya está dentro de la habitación, con el cabello algo mojado por la lluvia, esperas a que se acerque, con el ya habitual revoloteo en el estomago de siempre.

Te sonríe, y casi no tienes tiempo de enfadarte con él por haberte asustado, ni siquiera por estarse riendo para sus adentros-porque sabes que lo está haciendo- de tus sentidos tan estrepitosamente incomparables a los suyos.

Se acerca un paso, y ya empieza a costarte mantenerte en pie._ Estúpido vampiro fanfarrón. _

Dos pasos, sientes que ya te cuesta un poco respirar.

Tres pasos, y ya ni intentas hacerte la indiferente, le echas las manos al cuello y lo besas despacio, él también lo hace, es un beso un tanto reprimido, solo de labios, pero que te acelera el corazón a tal punto que sientes que te puede estallar en cualquier momento.

_Te he extrañado, _susurra, y tienes la tentación de reírte un poquito, bajito, no porque lo hayas encontrado gracioso, sino mas bien para disimular en algo tus mejillas encendidas, y los desbocados latidos de tu corazón.

Al final no te ríes, solo terminas suspirando su nombre, de una forma que te hubiera hecho morir de vergüenza sino fuera Edward a quien se las has dicho.

Se recuestan en la cama, y te pasa un brazo por los hombros, y es ahí paradójicamente, donde te sientes más segura que en cualquier otro lugar.

Comienzan hablando de trivialidades,-o todo lo trivial que puede ser tener toda una familia de vampiros- y tu le observas todo el tiempo, la manera en que expone sus opiniones te parece fascinante, y te das cuenta, real cuenta, de los años que tiene, porque puede que su rostro sea el de un chico de diecisiete, pero toda la experiencia, y los años vividos se reflejan de perfecta manera en sus orbes doradas.

Le cuentas que hoy has hecho un trabajo con Mike, solo por el placer de ver su reacción, el gruñe bajito, y tu ríes mitad enternecida, mitad incrédula, y piensas-de nuevo-que le da demasiado crédito al chico, y quizás a ti también.

Te acomodas un poco, y le pones la cabeza sobre el pecho, donde debería estar su corazón, te imaginas como se vería con ojos verdes, hermoso seguro, te respondes casi de inmediato.

Empiezan a pesarte los párpados, pero te resistes, quieres seguir mirándole, y él lo sabe porque te mira con esa sonrisa torcida que te vuelve loca, te acaricia el cabello con ternura, y no puedes menos que preguntarte como es posible que él este aquí.

Desentona con todo, incluso con el descolorido edredón con el que te cubija, ni siquiera quieres pensar cuanto desentona contigo.

Solo hay una frase que puede dejarte vencer, y los dos la conocen.

_Voy a estar aquí cuando despiertes_, te promete y cierra los ojos como si él mismo estuviese durmiendo, le sonríes, y cierras los ojos.

Porque puede que para el mundo entero, lo suyo sea una locura,-que lo es- pero es en momentos como este, en los que sientes que todo vale la pena, y que podrías enfrentarte a lo que sea, si está tu mano aferrada a la suya.

Y que dios te perdone, pero prefieres ser una loca por siempre, a tener que dejarlo ir.

A mucha honra.

* * *

><p><em>Ni siquiera yo misma sé muy bien si salió como quería, y se que es una viñeta tontuna, y muy cursi, pero después de muchos quebraderos de cabeza he preferido dejarlo así, he disfrutado escribiéndolo, a pesar de todo, y aunque no se si esté a tu altura, lo he escrito con todo el cariño del mundo, espero que te haya gustado un poquito a ti, y también a los demás lectores (o probablemente solo lectoras).<em>

_En fin gracias por leerme, y agradecería muchísimo sus comentarios._

_Saludos._

**Clara del Valle.**


End file.
